Lost Love
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Piper and Leo haven't seen each other in almost 3 years, but they get together for their anniversary, but that may have dire consequences.chap 9 is in!
1. the note

Lost Love

Summary: What happens when Piper and Leo's anniversary rolls around, but Piper hasn't seen him in almost three years because he's an Elder? Piper comes home to find a note, a note from Leo.

Disclaimer: "I do not own Charmed, but if I did I wouldn't have broken up Piper and Leo."

Piper walked into the Manor with Wyatt in hand and dropped her purse on the ground. "Hello, is anyone home?" She called as she set Wyatt in his playpen and made her way to the kitchen. Piper found a tiny piece of paper on the fridge and read it.

'_Piper, went to movie, be back soon._

_Phoebe and Paige.'_

"Fine," Piper mumbled as she pulled out some leftover spaghetti and served herself some. As she waited for it to heat up she found herself gazing at the calendar. She had tried to avoid this all day, but she couldn't. Today was Piper and Leo's wedding anniversary, but why should today be different? After all, Piper hadn't seen or heard from Leo in almost three years. She knew he would orb in from time to time to see Wyatt, but she was never there. He had sent Wyatt a birthday present one year. Then he just stopped. The sudden sound of the microwave beeping brought Piper out of her trance. She got her dinner and started to eat in silence. _'Happy Anniversary,_' Piper thought to herself.

Later after Piper had done the dishes then put Wyatt to bed Piper went into her bathroom to get ready for bed herself. When she came out she slowly walked over to her dresser and started brushing her hair just like she did every night. She stared at her reflection until something on the bureau caught her eye. Piper set the brush down and picked up and envelope that simply had the name '_Piper_' scrawled neatly across it. She recognized the handwriting instantly it was Leo's. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened it and pulled out a note.

'_Piper, I know we haven't seen each other in quite awhile, but that doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I think about you everyday. When I come to see Wyatt I watch you sleep. You're beautiful no matter what you do, I miss you, and I miss us. I want us to be a family again. Piper, you have to remember that I will always love you no matter what. You're all I ever think about, your face, your laugh, and your smile. You are the most beautiful person in the world, you are the mother of my child, you will always be my soul mate and I will always be thinking about you and how we were. Just remember that you and Wyatt are the only things keeping me sane. So please write back and I will get the letter when I come and see Wyatt tonight.'_

_Happy Anniversary,_

_Love, _

_Leo_

Piper's eyes filled with tears as she finished reading the letter. She missed him so much and to be reading this brought back so many memories. She quickly pulled some paper and a pen out of her drawer and began to scribble something down. A few minutes later Piper folded the paper and wrote '_Leo'_ on the front of it. Piper picked up the letter and walked into Wyatt's room and sat quietly.

Hours later Leo orbed into Wyatt's room and quietly looked over his son. He turned around and was about to bring the rocking chair when he noticed somebody in it. He got closer and realized who it was…Piper. She had a piece of paper in her hand but she was asleep. _'She was trying to stay up to see you_' Leo realized as he took the note and pocketed it. Leo picked her up and carried her back to her room. Every moment he spent with Piper was precious, whether she was asleep or not. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her up. He ran his hand over her cheek. Piper smiled even though she was still asleep. He softly kissed her on the forehead and whispered; _'I love you'_ and he orbed away.

As Leo finished orbing Piper opened her eyes. "Leo?" She asked as she looked around. Her forehead still tingled where Leo had kissed her. She noticed that the note was gone and she was back in her room. Piper silently cursed herself for falling asleep. She sighed and lay back down sadly.

When Leo made it back up 'there' he headed straight for his room. All that was in there were a bed, dresser, a nightstand, and a lamp. Next to the lamp Leo kept his wedding picture and a picture of Wyatt. Piper looked so radiant in that dress, it had turned out to be the happiest day for both of them, at least until Wyatt was born. Leo sat down on the bed and let out a long breath as he opened the note.

'Leo, I know you still love me, and for that I love you even more. I want us to be a family again too. I never wanted it to turn out this way but if I had to do it all over again I would, but only because I got to be with you at the end. I miss you so much and no matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my head. Every time I look at Wyatt I see his daddy. The other day I saw him staring at your army picture so I put on his dresser. I know he misses you, we both do. I wish it wasn't so hard, but it is. I love you more than life itself, you are my best friend, my soul mate, and that will never change no matter what. I loved you from the day I met you, and I will love you until the day that I die, even after that. Just think of this as another roadblock in our relationship, we overcame all the others and I know we can overcome this one. You just have to be patient because I know in my heart that we were meant to be together. I love you so much Leo and I'm glad you still love me too.'

Happy Anniversary,

Love,

Piper

Leo smiled to himself. He wiped away a tear that fell. He wanted to Piper with Piper so badly, to hold her in his arms, to hear her voice, to make love to her. Even if it was just for one night Leo had to see her. And that night was tonight. He stood up and orbed.

Piper had her hand on Leo's pillow. She never felt so alone before, she just wanted Leo to hold her. To make her feel safe, suddenly blue and white lights filled the room and Leo appeared in front of the bed. Piper shot up. "Hi," She said simply, Just looking at him made her heart race.

"Hey," Leo smiled back. He noticed that Piper's eyes were red and puffy from crying; even then she was still beautiful. He leaned closer to her until finally their lips met. Piper threw her arms around Leo's neck. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Tears fell from Piper's eyes as she pulled away. "I missed you so much!" She said in between sobs.

"I missed you too." Leo whispered as he wiped away her tears. He laid her on the bed where they made love.

A sweet end to chapter 1, chapter 2 will be revolved around the consequences to what they did. Basically the Elders find out and they're not to happy about it. So you have to R&R ! Please and thank-you!


	2. Consequenses

Okay thanks for the reviews they mean a lot especially since someone called me an imposter in my other story and that really hurt. I'm a die-hard Charmed fan dang it!

PunkRokPixie-Thank u.

Leosldy-thank-u, Piper and Leo are my fav 2!

Alexywill22-heh, I always look forward to your stories as well as your reviews, and I feel the same way about Freebie, and Piper blowing 'them' up- I'm actually working on a story where Piper finally looses it and trys to vanquish them, weird huh, same idea… Thanks for the lovely reviews everybody!

Chapter 2- Consequences

Warm sunshine beamed into Piper's bedroom waking her up. She squinted her eyes and looked at her clock and noticed it was almost time for her to get up. Then she noticed she was not alone. Lying next to her was Leo. Piper had her head on his bare chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. She sighed happily as she remembered last night. It felt so good having Leo with her again and she wasn't going to let go. Piper looked up and smiled. She watched him sleep, the way he breathed, how his hair was ruffled. She ran a finger along his chest and he woke up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Piper apologized as she looked up at him.

"It's okay, I wanted to be up anyway." Leo smiled as he kissed her on the top of the head and pulled her closer. "Um, how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Heavenly," Piper giggled. "How about you?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"The same, Piper I missed you so much." Leo told her as he kissed her again.

"I missed you too, I'm so glad you're back. Please Leo, promise me you'll never leave again." Piper pleaded as she looked into his bright eyes.

"I promise," Leo whispered. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he put a hand on her cheek.

"I love you," Piper whispered, taking his hand.

"I love you more." Leo smiled.

"That's not possible," Piper smirked back.

"Wanna bet?" Leo challenged. Piper was still smiling so he moved his hands down to her sides and started to tickle her.

Piper giggled hysterically as she tried to pry his hands away. "No… p-please stop!" Piper screamed in between laughs. "I'll blow you up!" She laughed again.

"No you won't! Leo chuckled as he kept tickling her.

"L-Leo p-please, I can't breathe!" Piper screamed. Finally she managed to pull his hands away and she tried to breathe normally again, but before she could Leo had her in another kiss. She moaned softly. This time it was Piper who pulled away and they gazed into each others eyes lovingly.

Suddenly they heard Wyatt crying.

"I'll go get him," Leo offered immediately. Piper nodded He got up and quickly walked out of the room.

Piper giggled because Leo didn't have any clothes on. He just hadn't noticed it. Then Piper heard the faint sound of Phoebe and Paige shrieking. Leo came back in. His face was bright red.

"Forgot my robe," He said nervously as he pulled on the cotton navy blue robe and left again.

Piper sat up and sighed. She couldn't be happier. Nothing could ruin this day. Leo walked back in and set Wyatt on the bed. "Hey sweetie!" Piper smiled as she hugged him. He laughed.

Leo smiled. "Nothing could ruin this day." He grinned.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Piper kissed him. "Hey, what do you say the three of us go have a picnic in the park today?"

"Sounds great," Leo looked at the clock. "But it's only 8:40."

"I meant later." Piper corrected as she combed Wyatt's hair with her fingers. "I'll go down stairs and start breakfast." She smiled as she got up and put on her robe. "I just have to call work and get someone to cover for me."

Leo pulled her back onto the bed. "I'm going to take a shower after breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to." Piper kissed him again then got up and left.

Leo walked down the stairs carrying Wyatt. He walked into the kitchen and set Wyatt in his highchair. He walked up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Something smells good."

"Pancakes," Piper replied as she spun around and put her arms around his neck. They were about to kiss when Paige and Phoebe walked in.

"Oh don't mind us, we just smelt breakfast." Phoebe said as the two fixed their plates and sat down.

"I was gonna apologize for leaving you alone last night Piper, but now I'm kinda glad we did." Paige giggled. "And I must say, bravo Leo."

"Watch it, he's mine," Piper jokingly warned as she and Leo sat down also.

"She's just kidding Piper; it's great to have you back Leo." Phoebe smirked as she patted Leo on the back.

"You- are back- aren't you?" Paige asked.

"Yes he's back," Piper told them. Piper was so happy, the whole family was back together again.

After breakfast Piper placed Wyatt in his playpen, then Piper and Leo made their way upstairs hand in hand.

Later…

Piper and Leo walked into the manor laughing. Leo was pushing a sleeping baby Wyatt in his stroller.

"Hey did you guys have fun at the park?" Paige asked as she and Phoebe came walking down the stairs. Phoebe picked up Wyatt and went to put him to bed.

"Thanks Phoebes," Piper called. "Yea, it was so peaceful there, and Wyatt made a new friend." Piper told her. She glanced over at Leo, he looked troubled. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"They're calling me." He replied regretfully.

"Well you can't go; they won't let you come back." Piper said sadly. Leo nodded.

'They' jingled again. Piper eyed him. "Leo,"

"Don't worry Piper, "Leo comforted her. Suddenly he heard a loud whistling in his ears. He felt like his eardrums would explode. Leo let out a little cry as he clenched his jaw and held his head. He fell to his knees as the sound grew louder.

"Leo what's wrong!" Piper screamed as she kneeled next to him. Paige did the same.

"What's happening?" Paige asked.

All of a sudden Leo started to orb. He wasn't doing it, but the Elders were, and Leo was trying to hold back but it was hurting him. Phoebe ran down just in time to see Leo orb out. He screamed in pain as he did.

Piper looked up in disbelief. This had to be a dream…no a nightmare, this just couldn't be happening, not again. She shook her head then burst in to tears. Paige wrapped her arms around her and Phoebe did also. "No," Piper moaned as she cried even harder.

TBC…

OK Short chapter, so sue me, sorri I'm tired. Ok hoped you like it, next chapter will be around what the Elders are going to do to Leo. So review and then I'll update. Please and thank-you!


	3. the Elders decison

Thanks for the reviews, they were all mostly the same, you didn't want Leo to go, neither did I but you know how it is. Thanks again you guys are great!

Chapter 3- The Elders' decision

Leo looked around. "This cannot be good." He thought. He was surrounded by other Elders and they were talking furiously to each other. One of the main Elders, Ellen, approached him and Leo took a deep breath.

"Leo, the other Elders and I have decided your fate. We thought it would be a waste of so much good to recycle you, and killing you was never an option, so we decided to erase any memories you have of Piper and the rest of your family." She said regretfully.

"What? You can't do that! What gives you the right!" Leo hollered through gritted teeth. Another Elder spoke.

"What gives us the right is that you're letting your feelings interfere with your Elderly duties! We're truly sorry Leo; we wish it didn't have to come to this but…" Leo interrupted.

"It doesn't have to! We didn't do anything wrong! It was _one _night, it was our anniversary dammit! Piper deserved to happy!"

"Yes but then you promised her that you would never leave." Another Elder pointed out.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Leo asked, appalled.

"We're not discussing this any further!" The Ellen boomed. "It's time,"

"The hell it is." Leo said as he started to orb, but an Elder pulled him back. "You can't do this!" Leo screamed.

"We must,"

"At least let me say good-bye to them." Leo pleaded.

"It doesn't work that way." Ellen said softly.

"You can't make me forget Piper, I'll remember no matter what." Leo clenched his jaw.

She put a hand on Leo's shoulder. She started glowing then seconds later so did Leo. "As far as you're concerned, you've never met Piper nor her child. You simply know the as the Charmed Ones." The two stopped glowing.

Leo blinked then looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, we were just about to introduce you to the newest Elder, Michael." Ellen said as she pointed to the man.

Leo smiled then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," Michael replied.

"As you all were," Ellen clapped her hands and everyone scattered. Some eyed Leo cautiously to see if he would say anything, but he simply walked next to Michael, explaining things to him.

"Do you think it was very wise to do that?" An Elder named Zola asked her.

"I didn't really want to do it, but if they were truly meant to be together then he will remember her in time." Ellen said as she watched Leo talk to the new Elder. Zola nodded.

Back on earth, 2 days had already passed since Leo left and Piper hadn't left her room since. Paige and Phoebe started to worry.

Even though it was noon, it was dark in Piper's room because she left the blinds closed. Scattered on the floor were crumpled up tissues. She had cried non-stop. Piper was too miserable to get up, and to add to that, she had been sick to her stomach. She tossed another Kleenex onto the floor. There was a knock on the door. Phoebe walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Hey sweetie, I brought you some lunch. God it's dark in here." Phoebe said as she walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Sunshine flowed in causing Piper to wince then roll over on her other side. "Thanks Phoebes, but I'm not hungry. I'm not feeling well." Piper offered her a weak smile.

Phoebe set the tray down on the nightstand then sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"You mean other than the fact that Leo's gone and I _know _that he's not coming back this time?" Piper asked as she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Sorry, I meant besides that." Phoebe apologized.

"I've been nauseas, and tired." Piper complained as she took a sip of the tea Phoebe brought her.

Phoebe's eyes got wide. "How long have you been sick?"

"Um, for about two days now." Piper answered. "It's probably just nerves. "I've got to stop moping sometime, Wyatt needs me."

"Piper, did you stop to think that maybe it's _not _nerves?" Phoebe smirked.

"What else could it…NO! No I can't- I'm not- ya think?" Piper rambled as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Phoebe's grin spread. "Maybe, wouldn't it be great if you were pregneant?"

"Yes- I mean- I don't know- of course it would, but I don't think I want to have another baby if Leo isn't here." Piper stood up and pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'm making me a doctor's appointment, I want to be sure." She replied. She smiled then the smile faded. What if she was pregnant? What would she tell Leo? _Should _she tell him? Piper suddenly closed her phone then sat down on her chair. She stared at the wall blankly.

"Piper what's wrong, weren't you going to call the doctor?" Phoebe asked as she kneeled next to Piper and took her hand.

"I can't do this, I can't have another baby without Leo, it's not right, he should be here. I can't do this." Piper panicked.

"Okay, breathe, calm down." Phoebe advised as she smoother down Pipers hair. "Okay, we don't even know for sure if you're pregnant, so I'll run down to the store and get a home pregnancy test. For all we know it could just be _nerves_."

"You're probably right, okay hurry." Piper said. Phoebe smiled then got up and walked out. Phoebe had a huge smile plastered on her face as she went downstairs. Paige stopped her.

"What happened? Why are you smiling? Do you take great pleasure in our sister's pain?" Paige interrogated.

"Piper might be pregnant!" Phoebe beamed.

"That's great!" Paige smiled. "Wait, what about Leo?"

"I don't know but, I was just running to the store now to buy a test."

"Well don't just stand there, run Phoebe, run!" Paige commanded.

Phoebe nodded then left.

TBC..

That one was kinda short, I hoped you liked it! You know the drill!

Cya

Nicole


	4. his babies' mama

Sorry for the wait but I was grounded for a few days.

Livingwyatt- They did it to Leo because fate is cruel.

Alex- I think u can tell in 2 days, and don't worry, the Elders will get theirs.

Nicole812us- It'll all work out in the end. It's Piper and Leo, and I'm in charge of the story.

Piper and Chris fan- Ah, that's sweet, thank you!

PunkRoqPixie- is that a threat? LOL just kidding… no really is it?

Heather- yea it's like that, only…not, I'm gonna do somethin different.

Thanks again all, I think ya'll are gonna like this chapter!

Chapter 4- his babies' mama

Disclaimer- I don't own Charmed, so let me suffer in peace.

Piper and Phoebe sat patiently in her room as they awaited the results of the test. Paige was too nervous so she was downstairs doing something useful.

"Do you think it's done?" Phoebe asked as she looked towards the bathroom door.

Piper checked her watch and got up. "Yea, here goes nothing." She walked into the bathroom. Phoebe followed her but before she made it to the door Piper ran out carrying the stick. "I'm pregnant!" She screamed. She and Phoebe jumped up and down happily.

"That's great Piper!" Phoebe cried. "I'm gonna go tell Paige!" She ran out of the room before Piper could say anything.

Halfway down the stairs Phoebe tripped and rolled down the rest of the way, she smacked her head on the bottom stair. (There you go Alex!) "Ow," She moaned. Then she remembered what she came down to say. "Paige, Paige!" She ran through the house screaming until she found her in the kitchen.

"What?" Paige questioned as she stared at the lump on Phoebe's head.

"Piper's pregnant!" She screeched. Both women jumped up and down and screamed. Piper came down and all three of them jumped and screamed.

"Piper I'm so happy for you!" Paige said once they regained their composures.

"Ditto," Phoebe agreed as the all sat down at the table.

Piper sighed. "Thanks guys," She looked down at the table at started to drum on it with her thumbs.

"Honey what's wrong, aren't you happy?" Paige questioned as she put her hand on Piper's back.

"Oh I'm thrilled, don't get me wrong, but I have this weird feeling that something's wrong with Leo. You would think he would've contacted me by now. You guys must think I'm getting all worked up over nothing, huh?" Piper looked up sadly.

Both sisters took her hand. "Of course not sweetie, we understand this is hard for you, especially since now that you're pregnant." Phoebe replied warmly.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't I go orb up 'there' and go check on him?" Paige suggested. This made Piper's mood brighten instantly.

"Would you Paige?" Piper asked hopefully.

"Of course," She hugged Piper. "That's what sisters do." She orbed away.

Piper smiled then got up. "I'm gonna go check on Wyatt, he should be up from his nap now." She walked away when Phoebe nodded.

Paige finished orbing. She was standing right outside a white door. This is where she had sensed Leo. She knocked uncertainly, seconds later he came to the door.

"Thank god," Paige mumbled. "Lemme in before someone sees me." She pushed past a very confused Leo. He shut the door.

"Can I help you?" Leo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Piper wanted me to come check on you." Paige answered as she looked around. "Geez this is all you're refined to, a bed and dresser, it's like you're a monk."

"Sorry, but do we know each other?" Leo questioned, Paige shot him a glance.

"That's not funny dude," She half laughed, Leo didn't.

"Omigod, you really don't remember me, do you?"

"Nope,"

"It's me, ya know, Paige your sister-in-law!" Paige tried to spark his memory.

Leo chuckled. "I don't have a sister-in-law because I don't have a wife! Sorry you must have me confused with someone else."

"No-no I don't, you have a wonderful wife, Piper, and a beautiful little boy, Wyatt, remember him?" Paige tried again.

"Wyatt?" Nope, and if I _did _have a son why would I name him Wyatt, it would be his first and last name."

"No, _Halliwell_ is his last name, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Don't you remember anything? You and Piper fought to be together, then you got married, c'mon man!" Paige screamed.

"Really? The name Halliwell does sound familiar." Leo thought for a second. "Hey, Halliwell is the name of two of the Charmed Ones!"

"Yea, and I'm a Charmed One also, Paige."

"Wow, it's such an honor to meet you, a Charmed One!" Leo exclaimed as he shook her hand.

Paige shook her head. _What did they do to you?_ She thought sadly. "L-look, I gotta go, just don't tell anyone I was hear, okay?"

"Why?" Leo questioned.

"It's really important, promise me."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you by the way." Leo said again.

"Y-yea same here," Paige looked at him once more and orbed away.

They had taken any memory he had about his family. Piper would be heart broken. That's why she wasn't going to tell him, she couldn't afford to be stressed out now that she was pregnant.

Paige orbed right outside Piper's door. She was about to knock then stopped. What was she supposed to tell her? That her husband was fine? She couldn't lie, not to Piper. "Forget it," Paige turned and started to walked away but the door opened, Paige froze.

"Hey Paige," Piper said eagerly. Paige spun around slowly and plastered the fakest smile on her face.

"Hey Piper!" Paige beamed.

"So- how'd it go? Is he alright?" She interrogated.

"Um…yea, yea he's a little devastated, obviously, but he said the Elders just put him on probation for now." Paige winced inside at the lie.

"D-did he say if he was coming back?"

"No, he didn't, although I'm sure he will, just give it time." Paige put a hand on Piper's shoulder and smiled.

"Yea, at least he's okay, thanks Paige." Piper hugged her.

"You're welcome," She whispered.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed now, night." Piper told her.

"Night sweetie" Paige put her hand on Piper's belly. "Night sweet baby,"

Piper giggled and walked into her room. Paige stood there, staring at the door. She let out a slow sigh then walked downstairs and plopped herself onto one of the over-stuffed chairs in the conservatory. She closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids. Phoebe walked in, eating an apple.

"Paige, when you get back?" Phoebe asked in between bites as she sat down next to her. Even though it was only a one person seat. Paige scooted so Phoebe wasn't on her leg.

"A few minutes ago," Paige murmured.

"How'd it go?" Phoebe questioned.

"Phoebes, they erased his memory! He doesn't remember _any _of us! Not even Piper!" Paige almost cried.

Phoebe put a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Omigod, What'd you tell Piper?"

"Certainly not that, I didn't have the heart, I told her that he was on probation." Paige told her as she covered her face with both hands.

"You did the right thing; Piper doesn't need the stress right now." Phoebe said as she took Paige's hand. "We have to find a way to get his memory back." She said sternly.

"Yea, but how?"

Piper rocked Wyatt back and forth. He had been crying non-stop since he woke-up from his nap. She thought that he was sick, but he didn't have a fever. "Shh, baby it's alright." She cooed. But that didn't help. Piper looked up towards the ceiling then looked back to her son. Something was not right.

TBC….

Okay that was short also, but I've got my hands full. I'm working as fast as I can! It's already 5 am here! Anyway I hoped you liked it! Alex- since I did u a favor do you think in 'Charmed Together' you can make Leo punch Dan in the face, or kick him in the balls, or even shave his head. He loves his hair! Please, for me! You know the drill.

Cya

Nicole


	5. Piper finds out

How is it that I get more reviews for some stories than others? It's all the same basic audience.

Alex- I knew you'd like the stair scene! Can't wait till you update!

Livingwyatt- I can't say if it's Chris or not.

Halli-halliwell- 'More' that's all you can say? Fine then! Hee hee!

Nicole812us- hey I just realized we have the same name! Yea she'll figure it out.

Heather1021-Wyatt knew something was wrong with Wyatt. Wasn't it obvious? THANXS

PunkRokPixie- Ha ha! True, so true!

Btw- this'll be a short chapter also. Dude, 'this'll' is a word!

Disclaimer- Don't own Charmed never will.

Chapter 5- Piper finds out.

The next morning Piper sat at the table feeding Wyatt when Paige and Phoebe came walking in whispering to each other. They suddenly stopped when they noticed Piper eying them.

"What's wrong?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing," Paige answered. "So Phoebes, meet me for lunch k?"

"Alright," Phoebe agreed and Paige left.

"Okay, what's going on? I may be pregnant but I'm not stupid!" Piper demanded.

"Nothing is wrong Piper will you trust me on this please?" Phoebe smiled.

"Then why were you whispering?" Piper eyed her fidgety sister.

"Fine you caught us; Paige and I were…planning a surprise baby shower for you." Phoebe lied.

"Oh, sorry." Piper blushed. Phoebe grinned and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetie, now I have some errands to run. You need anything?"

"No thanks," Piper replied.

"Be back soon then," Phoebe waved then walked out the back door.

Piper looked at Wyatt. He was starting up at the ceiling again. "Sweetie why are you doing that?" Piper asked as she picked him up. "Huh?" She kissed him on the forehead.

"Dada," Wyatt cooed.

"Daddy's fine honey." Piper told him. 'Isn't he?'

Later Phoebe met Paige at a restaurant. They were seated and then quickly ordered.

"So did Piper give you anymore trouble after I left?" Paige asked she took a sip of her tea.

"A little, by the way we have to throw her a baby shower."

"I'll get right on it. Right after we figure out how to get Leo's memory back." Paige said.

"Maybe we could try a spell, or some kind of potion." Phoebe suggested.

"Something tells me once the Elders do something a spell or potion can't fix it."

"Gee Paige you're just one big ray of sunshine today aren't you?"

"Sorry, but I've been racking my brain all day trying to figure out _something _to help Leo." Paige rubbed her temples.

"Me too, and I couldn't think of anything."

Just then their meals arrived and they started to eat.

"What if we disguise ourselves as Elders?" Phoebe said as she picked at her salad.

"And do what exactly?"

"Never mind," Phoebe muttered.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Paige muttered.

"No, it's meant to be, this is just another one of the Elders' stupid tests. Except this time it's us who have to pass it. For their sakes."

Piper paced back and forth. She had tried calling for Leo but he didn't come. She heard the front door open and Paige walked in.

"Piper what's wrong?" Phoebe asked frantically when she saw Piper's face.

"Why don't you tell me." Piper said in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean?" Paige raised an eyebrow as they both sat down.

"I know that you and Phoebe weren't planning me a baby shower this morning, you were talking about Leo weren't you? And don't lie to me; _Wyatt_ even knows something's wrong." Piper crossed her arms.

Paige looked at Piper sadly. She didn't want to tell her, but Piper had a right to know. 'Who knows, maybe Piper can help figure this out.' Paige looked on the bright side.

"Okay sweetie," Paige took Piper's hands and Piper immediately knew this was bad. "L-Leo isn't really okay. Well he is, but he isn't." She quickly corrected herself. "Honey they took away his memory. When I went up there he didn't remember any of us."

Piper sat there quietly.

"Piper?"

Piper suddenly burst out in tears. "Why would they do that!"

Paige hugged her. "I dunno sweetie,"

"It's not fair, why do they want to see us miserable?" She slowly stopped crying.

"I'm not sure, but I know we can figure this out." Paige reassured her.

TBC…

Told ya it was short, anyway I'm almost done updating all my stories. Then I have one you guys are gonna LOVE, that is if you like SongFics, but who doesn't! You know the drill!

Cya!

Nicole


	6. too much stress

Chapter 6- Too much stress

'_Piper walked outside down to the mailbox. She opened it and felt someone walk past her. She turned to see who it was. It was Leo! _

"_Leo!" She caught up to him. She threw her arms around him. "I thought I'd never see you again."_

"_Do I know you?" A very confused Leo asked as he stepped back a few steps._

"_What? It's me, Piper…Leo." Piper outstretched her arm._

"_Sorry, lady." Leo shook his head then walked away._

"_Leo wait…." Piper called. Her voice sounded faint. Almost like it echoed. "Leeeooo!" She called._

"Piper! Piper!" She heard someone calling her.

"Piper!"

Piper shot up. She was back in her room. She was covered in a cold sweat. Phoebe was sitting next to her in the dark.

"Piper, it's okay, it was just a dream." Phoebe assured her.

Piper started to cry. She shook her head. "Leo's not coming back."

Phoebe hugged her. "Shh, of course he is sweetie."

"No-no he's not, he's gone been gone for two months and it's all my fault!" Piper said in a cracked voice.

"It' not your fault. Leo loves you so much that he was willing to break the rules just to be with you for _one _night. That's not your fault." Phoebe whispered. She held Piper tighter.

Paige sat at the kitchen table flipping through the _Book_. She and Phoebe had stayed up all night trying to think of some kind of plan. They had been through the same routine for the past 2 months and all they could show for it was some dark circles under their eyes. Piper was doing all she could do to help, which wasn't a lot because of all the stress it carried. Phoebe walked in.

"Was it the same nightmare?" Paige asked as Phoebe put on some more coffee.

"Yea, although I think it's getting worse. I couldn't get her to stop crying. Phoebe answered as she sat down.

"Well maybe I could make some kind of potion…" Paige suggested.

"Piper wouldn't do it. Plus I don't think we should be filling our niece or nephew with magical drugs."

"We gotta do something," Paige flipped another page.

"What do you think we've been doing for the past 2 months?" Phoebe questioned as she put her head in her hands.

"Not getting squat that's for sure." Paige muttered.

"You can say that again. Well Piper's upstairs right now getting ready for her doctor's appointment. Which one of us should go?" Phoebe closed her eyes and massaged the lids.

"I'll do it, you're tired. Get some rest." Paige offered.

"Yea but you're more tired than I am Paige." Phoebe objected.

"We're both too tired to fight, trust me, and when I get back we can started again."

"I really don't think there's anything left to try. I mean we tried calling him, summoning him." Phoebe started.

"Don't forget orbing. I couldn't get up there. The Elders must have put some kind of magical road block to keep us from getting to Leo." Paige added.

Piper walked in with Wyatt in his stroller.

"Hey," Phoebe greeted solemnly.

"Hey, so um, who's coming with me?" Piper asked.

"I am, but you wanna eat something first?" Paige motioned to the fridge.

"I'll grab something on the way, I've been craving some fried chicken." She smiled. It was a weak smile though, but it was better than nothing.

"Okay," Paige nodded.

"Bye," Phoebe waved. The three of them left.

Up There…

Leo sat in a tall straight-backed chair in the main room with the other Elders. They were talking about something but Leo wasn't listening. He had had this strange feeling for the past couple months that there was something that the others weren't telling him. It was driving him crazy.

He looked down blankly at his left hand and noticed something on his ring finger. A small band of his skin was lighter than the rest, almost like there had been a ring there.

"Did you get that Leo?" Odin asked.

Leo snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh sorry my mind drifted off."

"That's all right, we were discussing whether or not we should have Elders as Whitelighters. There has been a shortage of people with Whitelighter potential. There are only so many charges _one _Whitelighter can handle." Ellen explained.

"Oh, well I think that would be a great idea. I mean I never really got what the difference between the two were anyway." Leo half-smiled. No one else did. They were too serious, how could the world's most-powerful good be so serious?

"It is settled then, Odin and I will decided who the first candidates are. We shall return shortly." Ellen said as the two of them got up and left.

At the doctor's office…

Piper and Paige sat in the waiting room as they waited for Piper's doctor. It was just going to be a routine check-up. Piper was playing with Wyatt and Paige flipped through a magazine.

"Piper Halliwell," The nurse called, signaling that Piper was ready to be seen.

"Okay," Piper and Paige stood up. She felt like she just had a major head rush and had to steady herself. Paige immediately grabbed Piper's elbow to help her.

"Piper, are you okay?" Paige's tone sounded worried.

"Uh, I don't think so," Piper felt herself falling backwards. Then she blacked out.

"Paige she's waking up!" Phoebe said. Piper opened her eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed. She had IV's sticking in her.

"What happened?" Piper moaned.

"You blacked out sweetie," Paige said as she sat down on Piper's bed.

"Is the baby okay!" Piper put a hand on her stomach.

"The doctor is waiting for the results." Phoebe told her.

"Where's Wyatt?"

"He's in the waiting room, one of the nurses is watching him. He got kinds freaked out when he saw you pass out." Phoebe answered just as the doctor walked in carrying Piper's chart.

"Mrs. Halliwell, good to see you're awake." The doctor said.

"Good to be awake, so do you know what's wrong with me?" Piper tried to cut right to the chase.

"Yes I do, in fact it seems you've had this condition before, Toxemia." He told her.

"Oh no," Piper shook her head. Paige and Phoebe took her hands.

"But we caught it early, so you should be fine. All you need is…" Paige cut him off.

"No salt, no stress, and bed rest; we know." She flashed him a fake smile.

"Right, so if you'll just fill out this Release Form you can be on your way."

"I'll sign it," Phoebe took it from him and quickly filled it out then handed it back.

"Alrighty then, you can go now Mrs. Halliwell." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you," Piper replied. The doctor nodded then left. "I can't believe it."

"Sweetie, you heard him, you're going to be fine." Paige said.

"I know, it's just that I wouldn't be having this conversation if Leo had been here. If the Elders hadn't taken him away again. Ooh I could just…." But before Piper could finish things started blowing up. First the window, then the pictures on the walls then finally the light.

All three women's jaws were wide open. "I-I didn't do that." Piper stammered.

"Then who did?" Phoebe was still wide-eyed.

They all looked at Piper's stomach.

"No, na ah," Piper shook her head.

"Well it would make sense, after all your powers are tied to you emotions, it seems true that it would be the same for the baby." Paige said.

"I don't wanna deal with this now. You two go get Wyatt then we're outta here." Piper ordered.

The Elders walked back into the room.

"We've made out decision. Leo and Nemar." Ellen said.

"Leo, your charge is a new witch named Jamie, she is new to the craft. Nemar, yours is a man named Mitch; he is more experienced. You now were to find them." Odin said.

The two men nodded then orbed away.

"Is there anything else you need?" Phoebe asked as she propped up Piper's pillow.

"I'm fine Phoebe," Piper said, a little annoyed.

"Are you sure?" Paige checked.

"Yes now will you two please go so I can't rest, please?"

"Alright, if you need anything just call." Phoebe said.

Piper nodded then looked at her wedding picture sitting on the nightstand.

Paige saw it and picked it up.

"You don't need anymore stress today." Paige said as she picked it up. They both kissed Piper on top of her head then walked downstairs.

"Here I'll put the picture on the table." Phoebe stuck out her hand. Paige handed her the framed photo.

She felt a sudden rush that she always got when she was having a vision.

She saw Leo standing what looked like someone's apartment. Then a blonde-haired woman walked out. Leo smiled then the two started kissing.

Phoebe gasped and opened her eyes. She looked at the picture.

"What'd you see?" Paige quickly asked.

"I saw Leo kissing someone, and it definitely wasn't Piper." Phoebe said blankly.

TBC….

Oh man, that sucks… anyway hoped you liked it.

Cya!

Nicole!


	7. Are they too late?

Chapter 7- Are we too late?

Paige and Phoebe decided it best not to tell Piper about Phoebe's vision. After trying for hours to think of something Paige came up with probably the smartest idea yet. Phoebe told Paige what the woman looked like and Paige sketched her out. Then they sent the drawing to Daryl, the rest was up to him.

Phoebe put some fruit salad on a tray along with some toast and Orange Juice for Piper while Paige sat eagerly by the phone.

"Maybe we should try scrying again. I mean maybe we could get him if he's on earth." Paige suggested, biting her nails.

"Paige we don't even know for sure Leo's down here, or when that mystery woman kisses him. But if I ever find her so help me god I'm gonna rip her a new…" Paige put her hands on Phoebe's shoulders.

"Chill okay, I don't need two stressed out sisters. So you go bring Piper her food and I'll scry, I have a good feeling this time." Paige told her.

Phoebe nodded reluctantly then walked upstairs, tray in hand.

Meanwhile…

Leo walked up to the apartment door marked 38 B. He knew that Jamie was aware that he was coming, which relieved him. He knocked on the cracked wooden door. Seconds later he heard footsteps then she opened the door. He was a little amazed by how beautiful she was, but shook the feeling away, he knew the policy on witch/whitelighter relationships, though he didn't like it much.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Uh, Jamie?"

"That's me, can I help you?"

"Yea um I'm Leo, your new Whitelighter." He said calmly as he stretched out his hand.

"Oh of course, Leo, come on in." She shook his hand then let him pass, she shut the door.

Leo looked around. "Nice place," He said as he sat down.

The apartment looked more like an art studio than a home. Different paintings and sculptures adorned the living room. Bright lights bounced off everything.

"Thanks, I like it. So um the Elders told me that you were an Elder also." Jamie said as she poured two cups of tea then handed him one.

"That's true, I was very excited when I was picked." He took a drink.

"Ah, well you probably know that I just recently got my power, so, you wanna explain to me exactly what you do?" Jamie asked as she grabbed a cookie from the tray in the middle of the table.

"Uh, Whitelighters basically are guardian angels for good witches, we protect them, heal them, give them advice, things like that."

Jamie nodded.

"So what is your power?" Leo questioned and watched Jamie stand up and make her way to the middle of the room.

She started to levitate then she floated back to the ground. "I levitate,"

Leo nodded the felt like he was having a flashback. He thought he remembered knowing someone, someone close to him, with that same exact power, but he passed the feeling off. "That's a pretty useful power."

"Yea, especially when the warlocks I fight don't have the same power." Jamie agreed.

The two continued talking.

Back at the Manor…

Phoebe sat on Piper's bed with her as she ate, actually it was more like pecking at her food.

"C'mon sweetie, you have to eat." Phoebe urged her.

"I'm not really hungry, you know morning sickness and stuff." Piper said as she slowly took a bite of melon.

"Don't worry Piper, this is all gonna work out." Phoebe tried to perk her sister's hope up.

Piper smiled lightly and nodded then continued to pick at her food.

Suddenly Paige burst through the door.

"It worked!" Paige beamed.

"What worked?" Piper looked at her sisters cautiously.

"I mean, I figured out a way to get Leo back!" Paige covered up. She motioned for Phoebe to get up.

"Really?" Piper was starting to feel a little happier.

"Yea, Phoebes follow me and explain."

"Alright," Phoebe got up.

"Aren't you gonna fill me in?" Piper asked, feeling left out.

"Honey, it's kinda stressful, so I think it's best to just wait here, and we'll be back with Leo, promise." Paige said as she quickly pushed Phoebe out of the room. Not waiting for Piper to say anything.

Paige and Phoebe jumped into Paige's bug and sped off.

"Okay, you wanna tell me why you told Piper we could get Leo back?" Phoebe asked as she fidgeted in her seat.

"I scryed and the crystal landed on an apartment complex a few blocks from here." Paige said as she rounded a corner.

"So then why didn't we orb?"

"I needed time to explain, plus we need to figure out how to get Leo to come with us willingly."

"Oh well I don't know, we could tell him….I don't know." Phoebe threw off her seatbelt when Paige stopped.

"Wait, Leo's met me before, w-when I went up there, he knows that I'm a Charmed One, If I just tell him we need his help he's bound to come." Paige said quickly as they ran into the complex.

"Great idea!" Phoebe cheered.

They stopped right outside Jamie's room.

"You sure this is the right place?" Phoebe asked through the corner of her mouth.

"This is where the crystal landed."

"Do we knock?" Phoebe had her fist in mid knock.

"Nope," Paige didn't even explain why. She was already throwing open the door and marched in.

Jamie shot up, shocked. "Who are you!" She screamed.

"Paige!" Leo asked.

"Who's Paige?" Jamie backed up behind Leo.

"She's a Charmed One,"

"We both are, I'm Phoebe." She said as they walked closer to the two.

"Well what are you doing busting into my house like that?"

"We need Leo's help, please it's important." Paige pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, concerned.

"I'll explain on the way," Paige started pushing Leo out the door.

"Bu…" Jamie tried to protest but they were already gone.

Phoebe decided to drive the car back while Paige and Leo orbed.

The reappeared right outside Piper's bedroom.

"What's the problem?" Leo looked around.

"Remember when I first met you I told you about Piper?" Paige started Leo nodded. "Well she's in there right now, I need you to go in there and talk to her, she needs you, you need each other."

"I already told you I don't remember having a family." Leo tried to reason.

"Exactly, the Elders made you forget, they made you forget because you tried so hard to be with Piper."

Phoebe said as she walked next to Paige.

Leo didn't believe what he was hearing, the Elders wouldn't do something so wrong, would they?

Leo took a deep breath, nodded then walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Piper sleeping, he walked over to the bed, he was standing directly over her. He faintly remembered lying Piper down, yes, he had carried her in from Wyatt's room then he orbed away. All of his memories came flooding back at once. The feeling was so overwhelming Leo couldn't breathe. He pushed back the emotion then sat down at the edge of the bed and put his arm on Piper's shoulder.

That's all he had to do because the moment Leo touched her Piper woke up, she sat up slowly, this couldn't be real, Leo sitting next to her.

"L-Leo?" She managed to choke out.

"Piper," Leo whispered back.

Piper didn't fight back her tears; she started to sob and threw herself into Leo's arms, holding him tightly.

Leo held on to Piper as she cried. He tried to say something but there was a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly; he never wanted to let go.

Piper slowly ceased crying then pulled away long enough to kiss him.

She smiled lightly. "S-so you have your memories back, do you remember me?"

"Yes, I remember you, I got my memories back the second I saw you." He put his hands on her face and she put her hands on his.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to go through with that." Piper looked away briefly then returned to look into Leo's eyes.

"I should be the one apologizing, Piper you know I would rather die than see you hurt."

"All that matters is that you're back now, I don't want to lose you again Leo, I can't handle the pain again." Piper said in a shaky voice.

Leo pulled her into another tight hug. "You won't lose me again, there is nothing they can do to take me away, nothing. I swear it."

Piper smiled. "I love you Leo,"

"I love you too Piper,"

TBC….

Ok I know it looks like the end, but it's not, so get those reviews in fast!

Cya!

Nicole!


	8. The baby's birth

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8- The baby's birth

Everything had been fine since Leo came back, except for the fact that the Elders hadn't contacted Leo in a very long while, which worried everyone. On the bright side, Piper was now nine months pregnant and would give birth any day now…

"A little to the left." Piper motioned with her hands. Leo nodded and adjusted a picture of a teddy bear over the changing table.

"Is that better?" Leo asked, still holding onto the picture. They had decided to convert they're closet back into a nursery.

"Uh, a little bit more."

Leo sighed and moved the picture once more.

"Um I…ooh, the baby just kicked!" Piper beamed suddenly.

"It did!" Leo forgot about the picture and ran over to Piper and put a hand over her belly. The picture fell to the ground and shattered. Piper jumped.

"Leo!"

"Sorry," Leo apologized sheepishly and started to clean up the shards of glass. Piper shook her head and smiled. Just then Phoebe and Paige rushed in, potion in hand.

"What was that!" Phoebe demanded scouring the room.

"It's okay, Leo just dropped a picture." Piper assured them. "You two don't have to come rushing to my side every time you hear something weird, ya know."

"Actually we do," Paige started and put her arm around Piper. "Especially since now you don't have the luxury of a force-field like you did with Wyatt."

"Yea but still, I can still freeze and blow things up." Piper reminded them.

"Why can't you just let us worry about you? Is that so much to ask for? I mean you won't even tell us what the baby's sex is; and we're dying to know!" Phoebe said.

"Well _we _don't even know," Leo spoke up as he finished cleaning up.

"That's because I want to be surprised." Piper said as the four of them walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"How is it not killing you! If I was pregnant I'd want to know the sex of the baby right away!" Phoebe asked.

"Fine, I have the results in my purse, if you guys want to find out whether it's a boy or girl, be my guest." Piper pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Phoebe. She, Leo, and Paige exchanged a glance.

Phoebe reluctantly handed back the paper. "Nevermind, we can wait a few more days."

"Good," Piper smiled. "Now I'm hungry, who's up for pineapple pizza?"

The three of them exchanged another glance and scrunched their noses.

Later…

Leo crawled into bed next to Piper, who was reading a book. He kissed her on the cheek and lay down. Piper closed her book and did the same and put her head on his shoulder. Leo let out a long sigh.

"What?" Piper asked, looking up at him.

"Oh noth-…well, you remember about that premonition Phoebe had when I lost my memory?" He asked.

"You mean the one where you kissed that woman?"

He nodded.

"How could I forget? Why do you ask?"

" Piper, you know I would never kiss another woman, right?" Leo questioned.

"Of course I do, but Leo, why are you talking about it?"

"I don't know, it's just been bugging me." Leo confessed.

Piper looked at him, confused. "Leo, you lost your memory, so it wouldn't have been your fault if you did." Piper tried to convince him.

"Yea, but still.." Leo started but Piper put a finger on his lips.

"I have no idea why you're worrying about it, it happened months ago, and I know you would never kiss anybody else willingly, so just forget about it, okay?" Piper smiled, then added. "If you did I would have to blow you up."

Leo smiled too then kissed her. There was a little 'pop' sound. Piper pulled away.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"I-I think my water just broke." Piper stammered.

Much Later….

"C'mon Piper, you're almost there." Paige coaxed.

Just like when she had Wyatt, Piper was having another home birth, also, just like when she had Wyatt, she wasn't happy about it.

Piper pushed again and cried.

"Good job sweetie," Phoebe told her. She was holding Wyatt.

"You're almost there," Leo added, Piper squeezed his hand tightly.

"Okay, I see a head…shoulders….a body….Piper how are you doing this?" Paige's eyes widened.

"Not helping!" Piper cried.

"Sorry…legs and…oh my god, she's here."

"She? I got a girl!" Piper smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ye…wait, we're no done here!" Phoebe gasped as she took Paige's place.

"What!" Leo and Piper screamed in unison.

"You mean twins!" Paige asked, just as shocked as everyone else.

"That's what it looks like," Paige answered somewhat sarcastically. "Alright, Piper, push."

5 minutes later.

Piper held her babies in her arms, a boy and a girl. Everyone else gathered around her.

"I can't believe we have twins." Leo said softly.

"Me neither," Piper agreed.

"They're so cute," Phoebe cooed. She was still holding Wyatt, "See Wyatt, you have a brother and a sister now." She told him sweetly.

"What are you gonna name them?" Paige asked.

"Well Leo and I agreed on Prudence Melinda, if it was a girl, and Christopher Jordan, if it was a boy." Piper said.

"So, Chris and Prue…" Paige smiled down at the sleeping babies.

"I think Prue would've liked that." Phoebe noted.

"Me too," Piper nodded and let a few small tears stream down her face. Leo picked up Prudence gently.

Suddenly a row of blue and white lights filled the room and 3 Elders appeared.

The family looked up, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Leo, we are glad to see that you have your memory back." Odin started.

"No thanks to you," Phoebe said coldly.

"We were not happy with what we had to do, but it all worked out." Ellen spoke calmly.

"What do you want? If you haven't noticed, we're trying to have a family moment here." Paige crossed her arms.

"That is why we came, Piper was never supposed to have those babies, a powerful Seer came to us and told us that what she foresaw." The third Elder spoke up.

"And what exactly did she foresee?" Piper questioned. She was a little taken back about the fact that 'they' thought her children shouldn't have been born.

"She informed us that those two children would be more powerful than anyone has ever imagined." Ellen replied.

"And that's not a good thing?" Paige sneered.

"It is and it isn't," Odin said as he glanced at Prudence and Chris. "It turns out that one of them will be the world's most powerful good witch, stronger than you yourselves, and the other, well…" He stopped and turned to the third Elder who spoke.

"The other will be the most powerful evil, stronger than the last Source."

Everyone's thoughts automatically turned to Cole, they were barely able to vanquish him, and they couldn't imagine a sweet baby growing up into something like that.

"Neither of them will be evil, not with Piper and Leo as their parents." Phoebe spat and put her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"We cannot be certain of that. That's why, we have come to take them back with us, where they will be surrounded by nothing but good." Odin told them regretfully.

"We're good, unless you haven't noticed!" Paige hollered.

"Yes, but the demons you fight certainly are not." The third Elder stated the obvious.

"Then we'll give up our powers, either way, you're not taking my children." Piper stated sternly.

"You do not have the option of giving up you powers, you would not be able to protect innocents." Ellen said.

"Take them away and that's exactly what we'll do." Piper spoke up again. "Besides, how do you know the Seer wasn't lying. I bet you anything it was a Demonic Seer, wasn't it?" Piper demanded.

"Yes, it was, but…" Ellen started but Paige interrupted.

"Exactly,"

"You're not taking them." Leo finally spoke up.

"We have no choice, we're deeply sorry." Odin said.

"Actually you have two choices, you can get the hell out of my house or I blow you up." Piper's voice shook but showed that she was dead serious.

The babies started to cry at all this yelling. Both parents started rocking the babies back and forth.

The Elders looked at each other then Ellen said.

"We'll give you time to say good-bye."

With that said they orbed away.

"We've got to do something," Phoebe muttered as she looked sadly at her niece and nephew.

TBC…

OMG!

Nicole

Cya!


	9. The Plan

Thanks for the reviews everyone, sorry for the delay, school's been hectic.

Chapter 9- The plan 

"I'm not going to let them take my babies." Piper said simply as she watched her three beautiful children sleep peacefully in their beds.

"Neither are we sweetie," Phoebe told her as she put her arm around her sister.

It had been only two days since Prue and Chris were born, and those two days had been spent trying to think of a plan, which obviously had come up fruitless.

"I just wish there was some way to prove to them that Chris and Prudence _both _turn out good." Leo finally said what everyone was thinking.

"Maybe we can," Paige muttered.

"How?" Piper questioned.

"We summon future Chris and future Prue!" Paige answered a little too enthusiastically which caused one of the babies to stir so Piper quietly shut the door and everyone herded downstairs.

"That may actually work," Phoebe nodded.

"It has to," Piper said quietly.

There was a moment of silence but Paige was the one to break it. "Well, Phoebe and I will head up to the attic to work on the spell, you two just rest." Paige told Piper and Leo.

"Thanks Paige," Leo replied. Piper nodded as she rested her head on Leo's chest.

Usually Piper would've insisted on helping, especially when it had something to do with her family, but she was just so drained, she barely had the energy to stand up, besides; she trusted her sisters. But she couldn't shake this horrible feeling that maybe the Elders were right.

Phoebe and Paige sat at the table in the attic, both holding pencils with a piece of paper in front of them, but nothing on them.

Phoebe rapped her pencil on the table blankly while Paige had her head rested on one of her hands. She let out a long sigh.

"This should be easier,"

"I know, it's just we're so stressed out all the pressure is breaking our concentration." Phoebe explained.

"Well we need to concentrate, for the babies' sakes." Paige stated the obvious. Phoebe started scribbling down something. Paige followed her lead.

A few minutes later Phoebe and Paige had compared notes and had managed to pull together a rather nice summoning spell.

"Let's go tell Piper and Leo we're ready." Paige advised, the quickly ran downstairs and found the couple in the living room, Piper was fast asleep as Leo held her. He looked up when Phoebe and Paige entered.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"We have the spell." Phoebe was happy to inform.

A small smile formed at the corner of Leo's mouth and he whispered to Piper.  
Sweetie, we're ready."

Piper immediately awoke. "Ok,"

Everyone headed back to the attic where Piper and Paige stood next to Phoebe and started to chant.

'In this night and at this hour 

_We call upon the Ancient Power,_

_Help us so we can see,_

_Who Prue and Chris grow to be!'_

As they finished Phoebe struck a match and ignited the paper and watched it burn before letting it fall into the bowl on the table, it made a hissing sound then a small circle of smoke floated up. Silence. Then gold and white lights appeared and when they subsided it left two people, a man and a woman, standing there, confused.

"Mom? Dad?" Prue muttered in disbelief.

"I-it worked," Phoebe stuttered.

Prue turned to Phoebe and Paige.

"Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige?" Chris looked around the room in surprise. "The attic,"

Both of them looked to be about 23, Prudence looked exactly like Piper, only paler, she had her long brown hair tied back and she was wearing all black.

Chris had lighter shorter brown hair, and wearing a T-shirt and jeans, clearly these two were opposites, Piper just prayed that it was not in the way she feared.

"Why did you summon us?" Prue asked, her tone sounded slightly cold, like that was how she normally spoke.

"Because, the Elders are trying to take you two away from us. Well, not _you, _but the little you…this is gonna be confusing." Paige replied.

Prue suddenly turned to Piper. "Mom, are you alright?"

Piper smiled and nodded. "Of course I am," she almost whispered.

Prue and Chris exchanged a glance then walked over and hugged Piper. Then Leo joined in, then finally Paige and Phoebe, but they all turned around when they sensed someone behind them. It was Odin.

"It is time,"

"No!" Piper objected.

"We have proof that Prudence and Chris grow up good." Phoebe added.

"Of course they do, it's because they stay 'up there' with us." Odin replied.

"That's not true," Prudence spoke up.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I'm evil, and you know why? It's because you took us away from our parents, our family! You wouldn't allow us to see them because you and all the other Elders thought they were bad influences!" Prue screamed, her voice strong, but slightly shaky.

"Then one day we finally met our family and you erased any and all memories they had of us!" Chris said, avoiding eye contact with his parents when he heard his mom and aunts gasp and Leo shook his head.

"But.." Odin started.

"But nothing! All I could remember growing up was how miserable I was, how much I hated you and your kind, then I soon began to think it was better to have no feelings at all compared to just bad ones. So, I joined the Underworld and soon managed to kill off who I considered the enemy." Prudence spoke through gritted teeth. Piper walked up and grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it and did the same to Chris.

"That was never our intention!" Odin said in disbelief, he shook his head, confused.

"Well that's what happens when you tear a family apart." Phoebe told him coldly.

"So if Prudence is evil, is that true of you also?" He asked Chris.

He shook his head. "No, I'm still good. No matter how much I hated you all I always thought that my parents would've wanted me to fight the good fight." He looked to his sister. "Unfortunately, Prudence feels differently so now in our time we are constantly battling each other. Her the Source of all Evil and myself the Head of the Reorganized Elders."

Odin shook his head once more and raised his hand. "That's enough, you may have jeopardized too much by speaking of the future, one only knows how much you've already changed by being in the same room together." Odin informed them.

"So, what's the verdict?" Paige asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, in my opinion, I think it would be wise, given what I just learned, to let you keep your children. But I must consult the other Elders." Odin replied then nodded and orbed away.

"So-so when exactly do we get our memories erased?" Piper stuttered.

"I think it's best we don't reveal anymore, like Odin said." Chris answered quickly.

"Of course you _would agree_ with one of those bastards." Prudence crossed her arms.

"Well at least I don't run away from my problems like you and Wyatt!" Chris shot back.

Everyone's eyes widened when Wyatt's name was mentioned.

Leo stepped in front of them. "Ok you two, I know you don't get along in the future but this is not then, it's now, so can you try to forget your differences for the time being."

"Spoken like a true Elder," Chris patted his dad on the shoulder. Prue made a sound.

"Alright, so um, why don't we go downstairs and have some tea, since we don't know how long you're gonna be here." Piper suggested.

"Sounds great mom," Chris smiled.

Everyone started walking downstairs.

"I'm just gonna check on the kids." Piper called to the others. "Prudence honey would you give me a hand?"

Piper picked up baby Prue and Prudence picked up Chris.

"So, what's it like being the Source of all Evil?" Piper somewhat joked.

"It has its days," She answered.

"Ah, your Aunt Phoebe was the Source's wife once, ya know."

"Yea, I know, I hear stories all the time, heard she was pretty evil."

"That's only because her husband, Cole, got her pregnant with his evil spawn." Piper countered as they walked down stairs, Piper holding Wyatt's hand. When they made it into the Conservatory Odin was standing by the fireplace, everyone quiet.

"So," Phoebe said once Piper and Prudence were settled in.

"We've decided to let you keep your children." He said simply.

"Thank you," Piper said and slightly smiled, though he hardly deserved that.

"Yes, I'm just sorry you had to go through what you did. And Leo, we've decided to give you some time off."

Leo nodded.

"Well, I should go," Odin finished, when no one said anything he orbed out.

Piper and Leo looked at each other and smiled.

"I knew it would work out all along," Phoebe half lied.

Piper giggled, then frowned. "I guess that means we better send you two home."

"It was great spending time with you guys." Chris admitted.

"Same here," Paige agreed.

"Hey, just for fun, do you guys have any cousins in the future?" Phoebe smirked. Chris narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Hey, can't blame a girl for trying."

"Are you ready Prudence?" Leo asked. Prue just sat quiet. "Prudence?"

She got up abruptly, handing baby Chris to Phoebe and stormed out the front door.

"Prue!" Piper called. "She handed baby Prudence to Leo and ran after her.

Piper found Prue sitting on the front steps. She sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I don't want to go back," Prue admitted.

"I know, and I don't want you to either, but you have…" Piper started but Prudence cut her off.

"I don't want to go back because you're not there!" Prue cried.

"Oh, sweetie," Piper pulled her into a hug. She may have been evil but it was only because she lost her family.

"It's just so messed up, I never got a chance to know you, then when I finally do I have to go straight back."

"Well, if it helps I never knew my mother either, well not until I got my powers, she died when I was little." Piper said, remembering how tuff it was growing up without her mom, and how when she did finally see her, she never wanted to leave her side. She blinked back tears.

"It doesn't, it just proves that Halliwells never get to know their moms." Prue hugged her mom tighter, proving that she wasn't truly bad.

"If you think about it, now we will be able to spend time together, maybe when you get back to your own time everything will be changed, better."

"I hope you're right,"

"Me too," Piper kissed her on the forehead and the two made their way back inside.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." Prue said once she had managed to keep her voice straight.

"Alright," Phoebe said as she stood up and led everyone up to the attic.

Prudence and Chris hugged Paige and Phoebe first.

"I'll tell Abigail you said 'hi'," Chris told Phoebe, a huge grin spread across his face. It took Phoebe a minute to process this but then she smiled too.

Then they hugged Piper and Leo.

"Thanks mom, ya know, for everything…" Prue whispered to Piper.

"We love you guys," Prue said as she and Chris stepped back.

Through blurred vision Piper, Phoebe, and Paige recited the spell.

'_Shadows of tomorrow_

_from the past are sown,_

_send back home from whence they came,_

_so mote it be.'_

Again Phoebe took a match to the parchment and dropped it into the bowl.

The two kids waved good-bye to their family and just as they came, disappeared in a twister of gold and white lights.

"We did good," Leo smiled as he wrapped his arm around Piper's waist.

Piper wiped a few tears away and nodded. "Yea, we did."

Then the same lights appeared, and standing there, just as confused as their family, Prue and Chris were back.

"Uh oh,"

TBC…

Wow, long chapter, now go review. Oh, and just for the heck of it, go review the last chapter of my 'Secrets, Lies, and Open Flies' story!…Seriously, go

Cya!

Nicole!


End file.
